Zelda Erotica: Fallen Hero, Broken Hero
by The Masked Sage
Summary: As Princess Zelda emerges from hiding to speak with the Hero of Time, Ganondorf attacks and ushers the demise of Hyrule. With the Arrows of Light unobtainable, Link must brave Ganondorf alone and decide how a hero should die.


(This story is considered Zelda erotica, and it contains adult themes and content. Critiques RE the style and storytelling are encouraged, so please leave your detailed suggestions/solutions in the reviews.)

The Triforce emblem on Shiek's hand flashes like the sun and blinds Link. He lowers his hand from his eyes and beholds Princess Zelda, alive and breathing.

"Forgive me for my disguise," Princess Zelda begs. "I had to-"

But before she can explain, thunderous laughter bellows throughout the Temple of Time. The tile floor and pillars shake, and as the noise subsides, a voice speaks, saying, "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down…"

From the dark ceiling, a shadow falls behind Princess Zelda. Link unsheathes the Master Sword and readies his Hylian shield. But then he notices the red pool of blood gushing from Zelda's stomach. Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, stands behind Zelda, his obsidian sword running through her abdomen. She leans forward and vomits blood and bile. Link, unable to conjure words, stands motionless. Ganondorf unsheathes his sword from Zelda's back and kicks her onto the warping pad, and she chokes loudly and stops respiring entirely.

Looking upon Zelda's copse, Link capitulates to his raw hatred. He raises the Master Sword high and brings it down on the Thief King. Ganondorf swats the sword away like a gnat and jabs Link in the gut. Feeling his stomach rupturing, Link falls to his knees and wheezes. His sword and shield fall from Link's grip, and they drop to the floor, clanging several times before lying still.

"Foolish kid," Ganondorf mocks, "You'll die here."

Link pushes the pain from his mind and reaches for his sword, but Ganondorf stoops over and retrieves it. He inspects the blade's design and balance.

"I'll give you one chance to join me," Ganondorf offers. "Refusal would be stupidity. The Princess was the Seventh Sage and the only one able to bestow Arrows of Light, one of my few weaknesses. Without Light Arrows, I'm unstoppable. The end is-"

As Ganondorf prattles, he doesn't realize Link snatching his Longshot and aiming it at Ganondorf's forehead. The hook and chain blast from Link's hand and sail upward before arching down and rattling to the floor. Ganondorf remains standing, his head crooks to the right, and blood streams down from a gash at his right temple.

"Bastard," Ganondorf curses as he cuffs Link in the face. Link suffers severe vertigo and pain as Ganondorf drags him by the hair to the pedestal in front of the Door of Time. Ganondorf poses Link upright, and then he bends Link over the pedestal.

"You will learn your station," Ganondorf says, placing his hand on Link's back, steadying his torso onto the pedestal, the Spiritual Stones hovering a few inches from Link's face.

"I should have done this years ago and been done with you then," Ganondorf mentions, dropping the Master Sword on the ground, rolling up Link's tunic, and yanking down his white tights. He slaps Link's asscheek once and then squeezes it possessively. Ganondorf unfastens his lower armor and allows his heavy leggings to slid to his calves, and his coiled cock unravels from its cramped confinement. Link tries to regain his stature, but Ganondorf pummels his kidneys, and Link convulses in agony.

Ganondorf lifts his dry desert dick and pulls on the shaft skin until his green tip appears. He spits a large volume of saliva into his hand and coats the head of his horse-shaped penis, and then he smears the rest of the spittle inside Link's fuzzy, white asscrack. Ganondorf slides his dick between Link's buttocks and then heaves forward. Link, shocked by the sheer pain, jolts upright, and Ganondorf forces him back down on the pedestal. The dick digs further into Link's recesses and moves back and forth. Link perceives he's passing lava from his asshole and he can't help but tremble in anguish. Ganondorf taunts loudly as his hips rebound off Link's toned butt.

"Did you think the Master Sword made you special, boy? Made you invincible? I don't know who was the bigger fool: you or the princess."

Ganondorf thrusts his pelvis into Link faster and faster, and Link yowls and struggles to inhale. After five minutes, Ganondorf notes a sloshy sensation on his dick and removes it. His penis is splattered in red gore.

"Are you bleeding on my dick?" Ganondorf asks energetically. "Ha, bleeding like a maiden! But don't worry, the first time always hurts." Ganondorf reenters Link and moves in the smallest increments possible, letting his hog feel every fold in Link's intestines and giving the sphincter time to expand and contract over his sliding dick. He then grips Link's tights and tunic and rips them in half and off his body. He leans over and pulls off Link's boots without losing pace in his pelvis, and his heavy testicles swing like tower bells between Link's thighs without losing momentum, too.

Ganondorf then raises him off the pedestal and holds Link against his armored chest. He wraps an arm around Link's neck and holds him in a headlock, directing Link's eyes to Ganondorf's smiling face. Ganondorf glances down over Link's chest and tight abs, and then he sees Link's dwarfish-looking dick pointed in the air. Despite Link's attempts, his cock has grown rigid and unyielding, and it bounces up and down in sync with Ganondorf's grunts. Ganondorf reaches around with his other hand and pinches Link's sensitive penis, pulling down the foreskin and showing a red glowing tip saturated in clear fluid.

"You're close to coming, aren't you?" Ganondorf teases.

Rather than speaking, Link gasps for breath and stares maliciously at Ganondorf.

"Yes, that's right," Ganondorf says, "you are a man of few words. Let's see if I can make you talk."

Thought impossible by Link, Ganondorf gyrates even quicker. He forges his dick into Link, punching Link's prostate and ripping the intestines apart. Link shrieks in a chorus of pleasure and pain; and he attempts to refrain from ejaculating, his last form of resistance from his enemy. Ganondorf deduces this and he continues thrusting harshly until Link's anal canal clenches spontaneously, hugging Ganondorf's cock intimately. Ganondorf checks over Link's shoulders and is excited to see Link's semen shooting onto the pedestal, pooling over the carvings, and dripping a little from the Goron Ruby.

Satisfied with his work, Ganondorf burrows deeper into Link than ever before. Link, hardly able to register any more bodily stimuli, manages to feel a twitching in his asshole and then a wet warmness spilling inside his body. Link's head rolls backwards onto Ganondorf's clavicle, and he mutters something softly.

"What was that?" Ganondorf asks, his breathing finally impeded.

"Fuck," escapes from Link's winded lips.

"Did I just make the silent knight actually speak?" Ganondorf ponders aloud.

Link slowly rolls his eyes toward Ganondorf and then spits in his face, saying, "Fuck you."

Gritting his teeth, Ganondorf throws Link onto the pedestal and grabs the Master Sword. He quickly aligns the Master Sword with Link's rectum - savoring the image of his thick semen trickling down Link's perineum - and then sheaths the Master Sword inside Link's body, and the blade thrashes through Link's innards and erupts from his mouth, spilling blood everywhere. All is quiet in the temple then.

Ganondorf secures his lower armor around his waist and then lifts the Master Sword high in the air, heaving Link's pierced body with it, and then walks through the Door of Time and ascends to the Pedestal of Time. He carefully returns the Master Sword to its resting place, leaving Link skewered upside-down; his mouth sagging into the Pedestal of Time, and the Master Sword's hilt blossoming from his asshole.

Ganondorf exits the Temple of Time shortly after, strategizing his next assault on Hyrule.


End file.
